Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse (W126)
The Mercedes-Benz W126 is a series of S-Class automobiles manufactured by Mercedes-Benz between 1979 and 1992. Premiering in September 1979 as the successor to the W116 line, the W126 was the second generation to officially bear that prestigious designation, an abbreviation for the German Sonderklasse or "special class." It introduced many Mercedes-Benz safety innovations, including the first seatbelt pretensioners. The W126 was initially offered with straight-six, V8, and a turbocharged diesel engine for the sedan. A C126 2-door coupé versions was introduced in September 1981. The W126's twelve-year production run between 1979 and 1991 was the longest of any S-Class generation since the first "S" designated top-class models were built in the mid-1950s, the 300 S and 300 Sc. The Benz was featured in ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' as two of the cars driven by Elliot Carver's henchman. Overview The W126 series premiered in September 1979, launching in March 1980 as an 1980 model and late 1980 as a 1981 model in the US and Australia replacing the W116 line. The W126 line featured improved aerodynamics and enlarged aluminum engine blocks. In Australia in 1981, the W126 S-Class won Wheels magazine's Car of the Year award. The W126 was manufactured from 1979 through 1991 with a mid-cycle update. Coupé models based on the S-Class were reintroduced with the W126 (380/500 SEC). Total sales of the W126 S-Class sedans reached 818,036 units, with an additional 74,060 coupes sold. In December 1980, the W126 introduced a driver side airbag, as patented by Mercedes-Benz in 1971, as well as passenger side airbags (in 1988), seat-belt pretensioners, and traction control. It was the first production car to feature an airbag standard, and as late as 1991 there were only a few other manufacturers in Europe who offered an airbag. The interior featured additional courtesy and reading lamps, along with heated seats and a more advanced climate control system. A four-speed automatic transmission was standard. Although the top of range Mercedes-Benz 450SEL 6.9 of the previous generation was not directly replaced, the W126 carried forward the hydropneumatic suspension of the 6.9 as an option on the 500SEL. A new cruise control system was offered as well. Succeeding the roadster based coupes, the W126 introduced a two-door variant, the SEC coupé. The W126 S-Class received a mid-cycle update in 1985 with exterior modifications and engine upgrades occurred. Carver's Henchman's Benz The Benz is seen when Carver's henchman pull into the parking garage right next to Bond's BMW 750iL. After the henchman unsuccessfully try to break into Bond's car to get the encoder back due to Bond installing a security system on it, Bond starts his BMW up with his remote controller cellphone and gets inside as the men start shooting at him. The two henchman jump into the Benz as Bond drives the car using his cellphone engaging in a car chase through the parking garage. Bond manages to have the car disabled by using his tire spikes from his BMW to have the henchman run over them and flatten their tires causing them to crash into another car. Two more henchman chase Bond in another Benz and Bond (having jumped out of his BMW and grabbed the encoder) lured them to the top of the parking garage where his BMW is sent flying off the top and crashing into an Avis car rental shop window. The henchman try to follow but only stops short of the Benz at the edge where the BMW jumped. Gallery i423584.jpg i450119.jpg i764405.jpg Category:Tomorrow Never Dies vehicles Category:Villain automobiles Category:Vehicles Category:Mercedes-Benz